And She Liked It
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Lily/James drabbles for the AoW challenge, starting from sixth year and ranging till their deaths. Lots of fluff, tears, and general Lily/James occurs! R&R?
1. It Started With a Hug

A/N: This is for the Art of Words challenge by Pinky Green. Their will be 25 drabbles for your enjoyment!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own. Don't come after me with a sledgehammer!

Dedication: To Pinky darling, Kore-of-Myth, and Megsy42 for being amazingly awesome and saying my cheesy fluff is good. I love you guys so much!

_Prompts: Hug, First Date_

* * *

_And She Liked It_

_A James/Lily Fan fiction_

* * *

"Lily?"

"James."

"H-how's life?"

"Erm, fine?"

The two sat side-by-side in the common room. Lily Evans was working on homework while James Potter stared into the fire.

It was their sixth year at Hogwarts. Lily wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was a prefect of the fact that he was almost in N.E.W.T year, but he'd grown up significantly. He used to be an arrogant bully, but last year, after the incident by the lake, he'd suddenly begun to change.

He still pranked, but it was no longer mean-spirited. He still had obnoxious habits, but he kept them to a minimum. And he'd finally stopped asking her out. They'd become something resembling friends, and their blazing rows in the Common Room had ceased to exist.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, James."

"Right. You know, a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, and a bunch of us are going to have a bit of a party." His voice suddenly dropped until he was practically whispering. "Would you like to come? A-as my date?"

Her head snapped up. Her eyes gave a sudden flash, but it wasn't angry. "Um, repeat that? A-A date?"

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Sure," she said with a half-smile.

"_What_?" he said, jumping up and staring at her.

"I _said_," she repeated slowly, "sure. As in yes."

"As in yes…" he mouthed. He suddenly grinned and hugged her. "Lovely! I'll see you later!" upon which he raced up the boys' staircase, his face alight with a huge grin.

Everyone in the Common Room was amazed as Lily hugged herself, a faint smile on her face.

"_James Potter_ hugged _Lily Evans_!" people started to say, "and she _liked_ it!"

Yes. And she liked it.


	2. Party Like a Rock Star

A/N: Here is the PART-AY! Oh yeah! I know it's short...apologies. Please enjoy! (Review?)

Disclaimer: I…own…nil…

Dedication: To every amazingly awesome person who reviewed last chapter: _LittleRedOne, Bad Mum, pippapear, Pinky Green._

**Prompts: Party, Emerald Green Lace**

* * *

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

* * *

She walked down the Girls' staircase, smiling at him at the bottom.

"My lady," he said with a bow.

She laughed and said, "Good sir!"

He kissed her hand and they set off to Hogsmeade, her emerald green skirt swishing on the floor behind her.

"They're going to a party! _James Potter_ and _Lily Evans_!" people whispered.

The bookworm and the jock.

The shy girl and the boisterous guy.

The writer and the Quidditch player.

How, they wondered, could _Lily Evans_ get _James Potter_?

But there they were, off to the party, talking civilly and laughing once in awhile.

And witnesses saw them walk into Hogsmeade, saw him help her take of her jacket, saw her smile specially at him, saw him pull her chair out for her, saw everything.

And they saw how he talked to her, leaned over and offered her things, whispered in her ear. And she'd laugh and smile and talk and _drink_.

And she liked it.


	3. I Hear They're an Item!

A/N: Hola, mi leers fantastico! Translation: Hello, my fantastic readers! Actually, that's probably wrong, but who really cares?

Dedication: Thanks to reviewers of the last chapter: xxpiratexx, Bad Mum, Pinky Green, Megsy42, LittleRedOne, Kore-of-Myth, caraez, pippapear. Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: Look in your crystal ball; what do you see? Me with 10000000000 dollars, or me sitting at my computer, typing out a worthless fan fiction story? YOU canvouch for me to the people that come after me, cos I don't have a crystal ball. Lucky!

_Prompts: Drunk and Guitar_

* * *

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

* * *

It spread around the school that Sunday—"Lily Evans got _drunk!_"

"Thanks to James Potter, you mean?"

"Yup. You know, everyone thought she'd kill him the next morning, but I hear they're an _item_ now!"

Yes, it was true.

Lily Evans got drunk thanks to James Potter. And she didn't murder him.

In fact, they stayed out late, laughing and talking and joking around.

And, unusually, _James_ was the sober one.

The next morning, she was found in bed with a raging headache, bags under her eyes, and a smile on her face.

And then James came in, and this was the gossip of _forever_, everyone said.

He, apparently, learned to play guitar for her, and he played to her for hours as she got over her hangover.

And then he walked her down to dinner, and made a big show of putting his arm around her and supporting her.

And everyone watched in amazement as they sat next to each other, and Lily leaned her head on James's shoulder.

"It was the guitar," insisted Frank Longbottom, who'd never seen his friends act like—like _that_ around each other. And he, like the rest of the world, didn't believe it could happen.

"Nah, that's what happens when you get a girl drunk. She falls for you," Sirius Black said with an air of one who'd been there before.

No one could come up with anything better, and so they were mystified as they watched James feed Lily.

"Lily Evans is letting _James Potter_ feed her!"

"Lily's gone mad."

"No, _James_ has! How could he settle with _her?"_

"He's been going after her for at least three bloody years!"

"But still, I'd be a better girlfriend…"

No matter who insisted what, though, it was true: Lily was won over by a drunken night and a guitar.

The odd thing was…she liked it.


	4. Whipped, and Liking It

A/N: Thanks to: This is more of a Sirius/James friendship chapter, but eh—I like it. It's longer than usual! Go me!

Okay, okay, so this was pre-written and I couldn't help it!

Disclaimer: Let me paint you a picture. A middle school lunchroom, peopled by LOTS of students. A principal doing the YMCA. Students screaming, singing, and dancing on tables (with their shirts ON, thanks very much, this is a G-rated story!) along to the principal's favorite infamous song. Zero in on a girl with almost-but-not-quite blonde, crazy, out-of-control hair, glasses. This girl is laughing and doing the YMCA, jumping up and down like the dork she is. (Yep, this is what we did today during lunch. Don't ask.) One name pops in your mind: _JK Rowling_. Right? WRONG! This is ME, people, NOT JKR, and I DO NOT own. (Yeah, see, there WAS reason behind this madness!)

Prompts: Detention, broken glass

* * *

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"Detention, Black!"

"Yes, sir."

"Aww, but _Minnie!_ We were getting on so _well_!"

"Sirius, please shut up."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Black will be serving separate detentions, of course."

"Yes, Professor."

"But—"

"Black! Silence, or do you want to make it _two_ detentions?"

"No, Minnie."

"_Professor McGonagall_, Black."

"Fine, fine. Now, what's my punishment?"

Let us explore as we watch—Sirius Black and James Potter are standing, side by side, Sirius with a lazy smile on his face and James looking genuinely sorry. In front of them stands an annoyed Professor McGonagall and a levelheaded Professor Slughorn, smiling benignly down at them as if he were Santa giving them more presents than they deserved.

"Sir—Professor Slughorn? I—I mean, my girlfriend and I have been dating for a week as of today, and she kind of wanted to celebrate it. Do you think you could, you know, put it off? _Please_? Just for one day? I promise never to postpone one again!"

"Professor, what do you think we should do?"

"Potter will get what he deserves. And he deserves detention, _tonight_; I don't care if he was planning on proposing to Ms. Evans instead."

"But Professor—"

"No buts, Potter. You'll get what you deserve," McGonagall repeated.

"Yes, Professor," James muttered, hanging his head.

* * *

That night, James Potter and Sirius Black were seen walking down the hall towards the library, escorted by the mutterings of the students—"James Potter got detention on the night of their one-week anniversary! Lily Evans is his girlfriend, you know, and she'll go _ballistic_!"

In truth, Lily had not gone ballistic. She'd given James a lecture about getting detention and then told him they'd celebrate when he got back, _no matter what_.

He'd listened and agreed meekly, and now Sirius was lecturing him for it. "She's your girlfriend, not your mum! She's to snog and to shag, not to _talk_ with! Who cares if she wants to celebrate? It's just one damn week for Merlin's sake!"

"It's more than that, you moron!" James said in a heated whisper. "I _love_ her! She's not some object to get pleasure from, like _your_ girlfriends! She's everything to me, Sirius, which you can _never_ understand, never, no matter what, because you think women are just scenery!"

Sirius glared at him. "We're continuing this through the mirror," he whispered, and with that, set off for the Trophy room.

"Sirius—"

* * *

"_Don't say anything, James. Hear me out. You spend less and less time playing pranks and hanging out with us. You're becoming philosophical and respectful! You're being all lovey-dovey, putting Lily's needs above your own! You need to get a grip, my friend. It's freaky when you come into the dorm after a date and are ready to sing off-key and dance around because you're so happy. C'mon, mate, no other girl does this to you!"_

"_Exactly! She's special! I don't know what it is about her, but she's perfect. The way she giggles, the way she loves my guitar playing, the way she teases me, the way she flips her hair over her shoulder and makes weird expressions as she reads."_

"_James—"_

"_Hear_ me_ out, mate. Listen. She's everything I wanted her to be, and expected, and so much more. She's sweet, kind, open, funny, adorable, and everything I've ever wanted in a girl. Remember that list we made in first year, the list where I listed good qualities in a girl? Before I knew Lily Evans _existed_? Well, I've got it."_

_Sirius watched him pull out a yellowing, crinkled, ripped sheet of paper. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Beautiful, charming, smart, funny, respects me, likes Quidditch, talks to me, has cute little habits, isn't afraid to speak her mind, semi-shy, doesn't throw herself on anyone, and really likes _me_."_

_Sirius fake-sniffed. "Aww, that was beautiful."_

"_Shut up!" said James with a half-smile._

"_No, seriously, James. You're whipped."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_You're willing to do this celebration thing _no matter what_. You'll do anything for her; even match her up with your standards. For the record, mate, she doesn't like Quidditch, she's more than semi-shy, and I doubt she _actually_ likes you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well, I dunno! No one knows her motives. Why would she suddenly change her mind for one bloody Hogsmeade trip?"_

_James considered throwing the mirror across the room, listening to the satisfying sound as it hit the wall, seeing the broken glass pieces on the floor._

"_I'm leaving before I kill you. 'Bye, mate," James said half-heartedly, putting down the mirror._

"_James—" Sirius called, sounding a bit worried. But James was done reasoning. He loved Lily Evans with every ounce of his being, whipped or not. He wasn't going to listen to crap about how she didn't love him. He would devote himself to her with no question of her motives. At least they were dating in the first place!_

* * *

No wonder she liked it.


	5. I've got Love in my Tummy

A/N: It's taken FOREVER for me to update, but I finally have! YES! Please review for my trouble—xD

Disclaimer: I don't own, or else I'd be working _tons _harder.

_Prompts: Kiss, Candy_

* * *

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

She is waiting as he walks in the common room.

"Hi, Lily," he says wearily.

"How was detention?" she asks calmly, as if it isn't their one-week anniversary and he's blown it.

"Well…nothing new. I fought with Sirius."

Lily's eyebrows raise, but that's all. He goes and sits by the armchair near the fire, and they are silent.

It happens in half a second—one moment their sitting there, cool-as-you-please and slightly annoyed with each other, and the next he's on top of her, snogging the hell out of her.

"I'm sorry," he gasps between kisses.

"I missed you," she pants.

"Me too." There is no more talking for some time.

Finally, they detach themselves from one another. "I brought you candy," he says. "It's pretty good, I think. Haven't tried it."

"Thanks," she says, smiling and smoothing down her hair. She kisses him again, and runs her hand through his already-messy hair.

When they break apart again, she takes the sweet from his hand. She sucks it—"Yum. What is this?"

"It's Muggle candy. My mum sent it to me yesterday."

"That's odd—I know most Muggle candy." She sucks for a bit longer before grinning. "Oh, I know. It's butterscotch. Have a piece—we don't want me getting a sugar-high, do we?"

He laughs and grabs a piece. "Ooh, this is good," he agrees. They're quite for a moment longer, silence but for the faint sucking sounds.

She suddenly leans in and kisses him again. "Butterscotch kiss," she says, smiling at him, and he knows he's forgiven.

And they _both_ liked that.


	6. Going Down to the Library

A/N: SO sorry for the lack of updates!! I don't really know where this fic is going, but I've kinda got an outline in my mind, so let's just cross our fingers and hope it doesn't flop!

Disclaimer: If I were JKR, which I'm not, I would have written a book about the Marauders & Lily by now!

Prompts: Library, Massage

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

* * *

"If this sign means brave, then this one _can't_, but then again, this one looks sort of like the first one, so--"

She put her head in her hands. It was the end of the year, and already she was preparing for NEWTs. Mentally picturing her brain being replaced by a big square of fudge, she tried to focus on the words and signs in front of her.

"Hey, baby," she heard a welcome voice say in her ear. She felt his big hands on her shoulders, and melted into him.

"Mmm…Are you coming to rescue me, Jamie?" she asked.

"Indeed I am, Lily-flower. Why are you _already_ studying, baby? Considering the fact that NEWTs are _next_ year…"

"Well, yeah, but it's always good to get a head start, don't you think?" she offered in a whisper as he continued to massage her.

"You know what _I_ think?" he murmured in her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. "I think you're an over-achiever, and I also think that you should come with Sirius, Remus, Peter and me tonight."

"Where?" she asked.

"Hogsmeade. Don't say anything, love--I know you disapprove, but a bit of wine and a 'good-by sixth year' party might be fun. We've been together for almost two months. Don't you think we should go on a few more dates?"

She smiled up at him. "Alright, James. What time?"

"Right after dinner. Now, don't you think we should get you _out_ of this library?" he asked, wrinkling his nose and looking around, in the process accidentally stopping her massage. She noticed his _don't you think_s, which she appreciated--he so obviously wanted to speak his mind.

"Oh, don't stop," she moaned. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"I won't," he said softly, and rubbed her shoulders again, but not without a little sigh. "I guess we're staying in here, then?"

* * *


	7. Guilty as Charged

_And She Liked It_

_A James/Lily Fanfiction_

* * *

She is at home, in a Muggle house (_her _Muggle house, but she can never think of it that way again), glaring at her uneaten dinner and wishing for him.

And just like that, she hears a _crack!_ outside. And then a tentative knock. And then her father stands, muttering about the neighbors breaking things all the time and solicitors during dinner.

She beat him to the door, wrenching it open with enthusiasm. "Jamie!" she shrieks, and launches herself at him. He catches her with ease and hugs her tightly but briefly.

"Hi," she says breathlessly when they break apart.

"Hi." He smiles, broadly, and kisses her nose. "Is this your dad?" he murmurs as an afterthought, catching sight of the dumbfounded man standing, frozen, behind his girlfriend.

She giggles. "Yes. Daddy, this is my boyfriend James. Jamie, this is my dad."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Evans. Your daughter says great things about you," James half-lies. Lily's mentioned him once or twice, but only in passing.

"Uh—call me Garrett, James. I—have heard nothing about you." He glares at his blushing daughter. She looks at him guiltily.

"Sorry, Daddy…"

By now, Mrs. Evans had arrived to see what was keeping her daughter. She takes one look at Lily and knows. "You must be Lily's boyfriend!" she squeals, hugging James. "I'm Tara. _So_ lovely to meet you! Come in, come in, we have coffee!"

She ushers him inside as Garrett mutters, "How come you knew she had a boyfriend?" He sends another glare at his blameworthy daughter, trailing behind them as they walk to the kitchen.

"I didn't," responds Tara brightly. "Now, James, we have decaf, half-decaf, and black. What do you prefer?"

He sends his girlfriend a terrified look, and she smirks. "James likes black," she teases.

"Erm, I'm so sorry, Tara, but I don't drink coffee." He glares at Lily, who can't suppress a giggle.

"Well, we have coffee cake instead!" she says cheerfully, bustling to the fridge. James just stares, dumbfounded.

Petunia walks in and leans against the doorframe, her arms crossed.

"James, this is Petunia. Tuney, this is James," Lily says, almost shyly.

"Hello," Petunia says coolly.

"Hi!" James says, grasping onto the most normal Muggle in the house with a big smile.

She blushes and looks down. Lily raises her eyebrows and smirks. "James is my boyfriend from school," she explains.

Petunia's face clouds over, and she abruptly leaves. "I'm done with dinner, too, Mum," she calls from the dining room, and they do not see her again for the night.

"I'd like to take your daughter on a walk, Garrett and Tara. Is that alright?" James asks politely. Lily is already putting on her shoes.

"Fine, fine," Tara smiles broadly. "Enjoy!"

Garrett rolls his eyes and mutters something. "Nice meeting you, James," he says gruffly, and hurries to clear the table in the dining room.

James puts his arm around Lily and leads her out the door, and Tara can only watch tearfully, imagining weddings and grandbabies.

And she likes it.

* * *

**Prompts: Guilt, Coffee**

A/N: I personally enjoyed this one, because Petunia, Tara & Garrett were fun to write! This chapter is dedicated to Kore-of-Myth, because she's lovely & also because her first 2 AoW chapters are amazing & inspiring! (Notice how fast I updated, and be proud, all reviewers, because your reviews got me to update so quickly!!)

Please review, and the next chapter will be here in no time!


	8. Love From, James

**Letter, xxx**

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James fanfiction_

_To my dearest Lily of the Valley,_

_Love, I miss you so much! But everything here is great, job's nearly done. The Dark Wizards'll be thrown straight to Azkaban and will have to _wait_ for trial--a fair punishment, I think! _

_Send me an owl, darling, haven't heard from you in much too long. And don't go with some other bloke anywhere, because I'll know--I always do, don't I?_

_Love,_

_James xxx_

Lily laughed and kissed the page, glad that he was all right. It was her boyfriend's first letter since he'd gone on his Auror training mission. She'd been so afraid, but she was good now. _Everything_ was good. And he'd be home soon.

_I'm an obsessed mess_! she scolded herself.

But somehow, she liked it.

* * *

A/N: Eew, I did not like this chapter. Give me your feedback, though--did you like it?


	9. Good Enough for Me

Prompts: Guts, Angel

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

* * *

James paces, paces, paces, over and over until his mum has nearly gone mad.

"_James_," she says. "Please, just do it."

"Will I ever be enough for her, though, Mum? Will she want to live the rest of her life with _me_? Ordinary old _me_?"

"James Potter, who do you think you are, fishing for compliments like that?" His mother's voice is soft, disapproving. "She loves you. She likes being with you. She's a joy to us, a joy to you, and you're _ready_ now. You're ready to do this."

"Do I have the guts for it?" he asks, a bit embarrassed to continue this ridiculous game of _Am I Good Enough_?

"Yes," she says, exasperated. "_Yes_."

* * *

The doorbell dings cruelly, signing James's fate in its resounding music. Tara arrives at the door, and her face pinks with joy upon seeing him, almost mockingly. "James!"

"James, my boy," Lily's father booms from the dining room, "come in!"

Is the world laughing at him as he jumps, surprised? Is Garrett finding it amusing that James is stunned at being _his boy_?

Or maybe it's an omen; a glorious, happy omen, meant for only him to understand.

Lily runs into the room and kisses him delightedly. He cuts the kiss short, as always, so as not to embarrass any of the present parties. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your dinner, Tara," he says as he kisses her cheek.

"Oh, no, it's a pleasure to have you! Coffee?"

"No, thank you," James says--Tara is always wanting to give people something so that she is _doing_ something.

Lily looks at him questioningly--he usually tells them when he's planning to come.

"I thought I'd drop by for a visit. I missed you, my love," he adds quietly, kissing her quickly again.

"Get a room!" Garrett laughs, and they walk into the dining room. "Actually, we were just discussing Lily getting her own place."

"I bought an apartment, James," she whispers shyly. "Temporarily."

_Omen_? _Or mocking_? he wonders again, and then grins. "Sit down, sit down."

"We don't approve of Lily living with you until you're married, James. I hope you understand," Tara adds as she bustles in with a cup of coffee for him. "Petunia is living on her own now, too--Did Lily tell you?"

"She did, yes," he says, trying not to grimace as he sips the coffee he didn't ask for.

"We think Vernon is planning to propose soon. He's…not to our tastes, but he's a joy to our darling Petunia. We'd love to have _you_ in the family, though," Tara hints.

James colours. "Oh, yes." He smiles and nods politely. He really does like these people, but they're…so Muggle.

He digs his hand into his pocket and feels the box, the black velvet box that will never be good enough for Lily.

"Actually, I'm planning on buying my own place near my parents, in Godric's Hollow. It's going to be moderately sized…" Now he's hinting; Lily clears her throat and excuses herself from the table.

"James and I are talking a walk," she says. When they get outside, she glares at him. "What the _hell_?" she demands. "You're getting their hopes up!"

"Oh, my angel…" He picks her up and spins her around, kissing her soundly. She moans lightly into his mouth and then sighs, pulling away. "Marry me," he says abruptly. "Marry me and let me take you away to my little house in Godric's Hollow, and have my children and be my wife. _Please_. Marry me, Lillian Rose Evans." He's flushed and floundering, and then he pulls out the ring. Lily doesn't cry, or say anything, for that matter. She stands very still for a long time, staring at the opened black box.

"James," she whispers, "did you just propose to me?"

"Yes. Oh Merlin, yes, I did…" He sighs and closes the box. "Sorry. I--I thought maybe you were ready."

Calmly, she grabs his hand and opens his fingers, clasped around her engagement ring. "James, I would like nothing more than to marry you." And _that's_ when the tears come, when she's laughing and sobbing and kissing him, all at once. "I love you, I love you," she's whispering, and he's too shocked to say anything. He just kisses her and loves her silently.

And she likes it. Merlin, does she like it.

* * *

A/N: You have every right to behead me. I am _so_ so sorry for not updating in forever! I promise that updates will be more or less regular from now on.


	10. Going to the Chapel of Love

**Prompts: Church, Smile**

_And She Liked It_

_A Lily/James Fan fiction_

* * *

Lily wants a traditional Muggle wedding – church, priest, vows, maid of honor, all that jazz. He agrees, only because he just wants it to _happen_ already.

Petunia looks on in distaste at the whole thing, her beady eyes watching Lily closely as she plans and laughs with her fiancé and learns slowly that a wedding doesn't _have_ to be hard.

It will be simple, she tells him, easy and quick and then a party. A big celebration, with all of the people whom they love most.

"Can you write your vows, love?" she begs him. "For me?"

"Of course, darling. It's just…I've never been that good of a writer."

"Ask Sirius to help you," she says, a sparkle in her eye, and then she's on to the next thing. Forever flitting, a blush colors her cheeks at all times and her hair is done up in a business-like bun. She instructs – she's suddenly the best leader he's ever known.

"Is it alright with you if my maid of honor is Alice Longbottom? She and Frank got married last summer, and I was a bridesmaid, remember?"

"Yes, darling."

"So is it okay?"

"Of course, darling."

"Lovely! Alright. And I'm guessing Sirius as the Best Man?"

"Yes, darling."

"Okay. Sounds good." She makes a note on her notepad that she's recently been carrying around.

"Yes, darling," he agrees, and then escapes into the kitchen, which isn't quite an escape.

"So, you're getting married, eh?" Petunia says, her eyes squinting and a pouty look on her horsey face.

"Yep, guess so."

"You're a bit young."

"Sorry you feel that way."

"Why do you love her?"

"Because she's everything I've ever wanted," he says, because it's true. She's the epitome of perfect to him, but he doesn't think Petunia would enjoy hearing that.

"You want a stuck-up, bitchy priss?" she asks, a small smile on her face.

"No," he says. "I want a beautiful, business-like, adorable, fun, cute, studious girl who loves me no matter what."

She gives him a long, hard look. "Fine, then," and flounces off.

"What did you say to her?" Lily asks from behind him.

"That I love you," he says, and kisses her.

* * *

Five short months later, they stand together in front of a priest, who is saying things that James cannot listen to. Sirius stands next to him, covertly wiping his eyes. Alice is on Lily's side, sniffing quietly and smiling widely. He can hear Tara's sobs from behind him, and he also hears his mother, his stately, composed mother, crying rather loudly. But he cannot focus, cannot think.

His seven-year-old cousin walks up the aisle, the rings on a satin pillow.

"Do you, James Daniel Potter, take Lillian Rose Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

James nods, clears his throat, and takes out a crumpled piece of paper. Sirius hides a grin. "Lily Evans is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's beautiful. She's sweet. She's loving. She's amazing. She's everything I've ever wanted, and her perfection only makes me love her more. I swear to stand by her through anything, to live and die for her, and to love her as long as I live. So yes. I do."

The priest nods. "Do you, Lillian Rose Evans, take James Daniel Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her voice breaks. "I love you more than anything in the world, James. I vow to be the best wife in the world. I vow to help you when you need it, to love you always, and to never leave you. I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They lean forward and kiss, a long, glorious kiss. When they break apart, cheers are heard, and Sirius wolf-whistles. People laugh, and cry, and someone shouts, "Congratulations!"

"I guess we're married now," he whispers to her, and squeezes her hand.

"Yeah," she agrees, grinning at him. "I guess so."

* * *

A/N: Dunno much about weddings...hope their's isn't too weird...


End file.
